Unexpected Love
by Kiki99
Summary: Jake Redfern a vampire in the night world finds his soul mate finding everyhting since then being constent cayous!
1. A New Vampire Trick

My name is Jake Redfern and I am a vampire. My life over the past two weeks has taken a drastic turn. I have changed in many ways from despising humans to falling in love with one who knew nothing about the night world. I never planned on any of this to happen. But with the soul mate concept being more common at this time, I suppose that is how I fell in love with a human. The soul mate concept is in which one living thing is your one love in the world, in which you will have a bond unlike any other with no other. Two other Redferns similar to me, who are also vampires, are now incredibly in love with humans.

Humans were the food. There was no other question of why they were on this earth. The whole soul mate thing that happened to ash was just BS. The vampire hunters, well, they were just annoying another hassle to deal with in my life, at times it was fun to kill them just making them think they could win. But others I wasn't playing around I was hungry and I was going to eat, even if they were making it harder than it should be.

I then started thinking about the first day I met her.

-----

_I was out hunting out by a school that was always crowded with humans around never knew what was going on, it was so easy. I smiled thinking of how fun this would be to see them scream, as I bit into their soft fragile body._

_Now was the time, I knew it as I saw a nice blonde turn the corner towards me, she would even expect it. As she was just about to walk past me I grabbed her and covered her mouth while running to a quieter place so I could eat in peace. She would up an easy fight; once I was in a quiet back alley I put her down on the ground and sank my teeth into her fragile neck. The blood was so satisfying, once I finished with the girl I disposed of the body right away wanting more and more blood. Whenever I got on bloodlust it was so hard to stop, I always found myself more crazed for blood each time._

_I was just heading back to the school for more, when I smelt the most delicious blood ever flowing in a girl coming out of the building. I've never smelt anything so good; right away I knew I wanted her. It was hard not to go for her right now, but I couldn't do that. I had to wait. My plan was this: once she was going into her car, I would grab her and throw her in the back of the car. I would then take her to a nearby warehouse, the perfect place to enjoy my meal. It was the best plan I could think of while I started walking to her car._

_I saw her now as I was standing behind the car. As I was posed, ready to jump her, everything changed. I felt something I never felt before. It was as if an explosion was happening, I knew the girl felt it too as I saw her not being able to support her own weight. I got to her just in time, supporting her; all of a sudden I felt nothing of my surroundings, just the girl in my arms. This strange feeling came over me. I felt the sense of her mind. I felt her shock, astonishment, and wonder. I knew she felt mine as well as I started trembling, with my breathing getting more rapid as time went on. I could feel her wanting to comfort me, as I wanted to for her. I was already inside of her, something that's never happened to me._

_She wanted me out I knew that, as I felt her struggle to regain herself again. But it was useless. I had to say something, I thought as I finally realized that I had stopped trembling and my breathing was regular again._

**Here starts story #2! This will be an ongoing story, so tell me what you think!**


	2. The Best of the Best

_CHAPTER 2_

_As I got something out that I hoped sounded reassuring I said "It's alright" in a calm gentle voice._

_As I hoped she seemed reassured, everything slowly came back I looked around noticing we were sitting on the ground beside her car. We've must have fallen some how, I was still holding her by the shoulders, only now the parking lot at the school was empty. It was if before I was oblivious to the world around me I never even noticed anything else except the weird connection that the girl and I shared. _

_Now that everything came back I'm not sure what to do, should I just vanish or should I talk to her about the situation? The only one that seemed reasonable was to just vanish, as I couldn't talk to her what was I to say that I'm a vampire and I was planning on killing her bud suddenly something happened that stopped me something even I couldn't explain? No I just couldn't say that the night world has only two rules, one never tell a human about the night world and two never fall in love with a human. My only solution was to vanish, but being stupid I didn't just do that._

"_My names Jake" I said as I started getting up "you look like your okay"._

_Once I was finished I was off just like that leaving her sitting there with a wtf look on her face. I shouldn't have done that; some random human girl now knew my name. It was just one simple thing about me, yet it was still a part of my identity that she knew. No matter how badly I wanted to see her again I couldn't, If I did I have no clue what would happen but one thing was for sure nothing good would come of it._

_I began going back to the warehouse to check on the humans that Logan was storing there for us whenever we wanted blood but wasn't up to going after it. His Idea of keeping humans for our pleasure did come in handy from time to time. Just as long as the council of the night world didn't find out about it we were all good, not many others knew about it just me Logan and 3 others._

_Almost there I thought, I wasn't exactly going there for more blood, I just wanted to try to forget what had happened at the school with that girl. Anything it took to forget that, it was an experience I knew was something that should be buried along with a bunch of other things. If I ever came across the girl again I would simply move on, killing her was simply out of the question. What if that weird thing happened again then what would we suddenly fall in love? No that was stupid I thought I could never fall in love with a human they were food and that's all, I just couldn't love a human. Then I'd be forced to join circle day break heck I could never see that happening._

_Just as I walked in the entrance of the warehouse Logan was there with Jason and Alan. They immediately waved then started back inside to watch the humans while Logan stayed back to talk. Jason and Alan always seemed to follow Logan around as if he were the leader, well I guess he was he did start this whole thing._

"_So how was the hunting out at the school, find any good ones?" asked Logan._

"_It was alright got one blonde girl pretty easy, little fight put up there" I responded with._

"_You always find the easy ones Jake, you're the best could take on any vampire hunter even the cat I bet if she was still out there to bad she's with that Quinn now eh "said Logan._

_I laughed knowing that he was right, ever since Quinn joined circle daybreak I was now known as the best out there, but yet I couldn't kill that girl today only one I haven't been able to kill. Somehow I thought I was turning out like Quinn, or was I? Sure hope not I thought that guy's nuts falling for a human, how could you live with one while wanting to kill her every second?_

"_Yah your right bout that one Logan Quinn just didn't have the guts to kill that girl, I'd have her done in seconds" I responded with._

_Saying that I felt like I was being pretty cocky, truth is I could take her though all vampire hunters were pathetic. If I was up against that girl that I met today well I wasn't so sure there, something happened there I knew that we shared something just wasn't exactly sure what. Logan and the guys knew I was the best but they could never find out about "her" I don't know what they would do then._

"_Hey I got some new stock in the back. Do you want to come take a look, just got some more today." asked Logan._

_Stock was another word Logan sometimes used for the humans, once he would catch them he'd put them in the back of a truck he stole, taking them back to the warehouse here. Then putting them out and chaining them up on tables in a room in the dark. Sometimes I was there to help catch them; mostly I was just there to enjoy the blood that they produced. It was hard to catch them and not drink right then and there._

"_Sure I said as I started towards the room in the back where they were stored. Logan led the way as we walked into the room, turning on the lights to see what he caught more clearly. They were still all out cold, lookin good. I could tell that Logan was admiring his work, as he looked them over and smiled as if he'd never felt so proud of himself. He does that a lot thinking that his idea of doing this was the finest idea ever. But really its not that good I'm sure somebody's done it before, pretty basic concept capture humans and have a feast._

"_Where did Jason and Alan go off to" I asked?_

"_They went out to unload a new truck someone just came in with more stock" he explained._

"_Okay well I'll be on the roof if you need me bye Logan" I said as I went for the stairs. I liked going up there when I just wanted to be alone and think. At times I would just watch the humans run around, like they were the only thing that mattered on this earth. Others I would just watch the sunset over the horizon, it was always a nice site to see, just to get away from everything and relax._

_Once I got up to the top I sat down in my favorite place, over looking everything as I watched some girl walking a black lab. Somehow that girl looked familiar as if I new her from somewhere, I didn't know many humans just the odd vampire hunter who crossed in my path. She wasn't a vampire hunter I knew that, then it all came back she was the same girl from earlier today at the school. Great, just great I happen to see her again. She must have noticed me somehow, as I saw her look up at me remembering who I was. The look on her face forced me to question what she was going to do; she defiantly wasn't just going to keep walking. She wanted to know more about me and talk to me I figured that much out but was she simply going to come up here to see me? No I appeared to be wrong._

_She made a gesture for me to come down, somehow knowing that I would come automatically. Once she made that gesture I quickly got up and hurried down the stairs, without thinking, it was just a reaction that I had to her. No one saw me as I rushed down the stairs and out the doors to where I remembered the girl was waiting for me. By now she saw me and went to catch up with me as I kept walking._

_I had to go somewhere where we wouldn't be seen especially by Logan and the guys. I led her to a deserted old apartment; there I knew it could just be us. Once she caught up with me I stood just inside the doorway waiting for what would come next. I sure had no idea what to say to her. Now that I was here I guess I had to say something. For a little bit there was dead silence as we both gathered our thoughts. It appeared the girl had something to say. She opened her mouth to speak, as she should start._

"_Jake, uh, hi. It's good to see you again…I have so many questions about what happened earlier today. Would you mind explaining to me what just happened back there?" _

_Somehow, I was glad to see her too, but I wasn't so sure that I could explain that to her. How can I tell her about what happened when I don't even understand it myself? Or what I was doing there in the first place? Then there's that little part about me being a vampire. It's not really easy to tell anyone that. Explaining to a human about all this was out of the question, yet I felt the need to. _

"_You didn't say your name" I tried to dodge her question with another question._

_She seemed surprised as what I said; she seemed to remember she never did in fact tell me her name._

"_My name is Natalie Jake, but quit dodging my question. Please start explaining." She pleaded._

_Natalie, what a nice name. She wants explaining? Well here it goes then. _

"_Natalie I can't explain everything to you, but I will answer what I can. Does that help you at all?" I knew it wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but what else could I say really?_

"_Jake, can't you please tell me, I've been thinking about it all day. I can't help but wonder how any of that even happened. Just tell me one thing then. How was it that I knew how you were feeling?" _

"_I really wish I could answer that, but I don't even know myself. Whatever it was, it's something I've never experienced or even heard of before. But I've been thinking about you all day, I couldn't control it no matter how bad I tried not to." That was the best I could think of to say to her, it was the truth that's for sure. I could tell my answer was not what she wished for. She appeared to have understood that I was telling the truth. I think she trusted me, for whatever reason it was, I was glad that she did._

"_Oh Jake!" She said leaning in to hug me. I couldn't let that happen, I wanted it to but it just wasn't right for a human to hug me. I'm supposed to be killing them, not hugging them or talking to them calmly as if it's supposed to be that way. When really it's supposed to be the opposite._

"_No, don't Natalie, this shouldn't be happening, none of this should ever have happened alright. Me and you, whatever this is, it's ending NOW. Just go okay, leave! I don't want to see you ever again" I told her loudly._

_It looked like she was about to cry, she backed up from me, intimidated. She looked up into my face and noticed that I was serious. Then she ran out of the apartment and just kept running. I realized I hurt her pretty badly. I didn't want to, but and that point, it was probably necessary._


	3. Blood Hungry

_None of what I said was true at all, working out as I planned she bought it. It hurt me to know that she had to suffer, for what I did to her. It is the only thing that I could think of to say at the time though; it seemed like the right thing to do._

_I didn't know if I would ever see her again now, with what I said I doubt she would want to see me again. If I were to see her again I'd have to explain everything, then I will have broken one night world rule and understanding now that I might be breaking another._

_Falling in love with a human could that really be what I was doing? I was in fact feeling bad for hurting, that never happens usually I don't care how they feel thinking there worthless. But now Natalie seems to have changed that, if that's a good or bad thing I'm not sure. My instinct is bad since all I've ever thought was that humans were nearly there for me to have there blood, maybe not though maybe there for me to love? That sounded crazy loving a human, somehow deep down I knew it wasn't so crazy._

With that I began heading home, it was nearly dark out now probably about eight o'clock. Where I lived wasn't that far, I could get there in no time_ if I ran fast enough. I was in no hurry today still processing the whole day that developed into something that right now I would try to forget. I wished everything was back to normal, I'm not sure that will ever happen though. Today was the marker point for what would change everything that much I knew. What it would change, well I didn't really want to think about that._

_I could just get a glimpse of my house by now through the maple trees. It was not what you would call a small house at all; most would call it a mansion. It was a fair size for just me living in it, I liked the space though. With having accumulated a lot of stuff over the years it seemed right to get it. It was close to the forest, I didn't want to have to deal with humans living all around me and if I was hungry will id just go out and catch one. There was no need to live in a place surrounded by humans; I admit it does sound nice being surrounded by that much blood. In the end the forest just seemed nice calmer, less crowded of an area. _

_At this point I was just opening the door to my house, what now? I decided to paint; it was one of the many skills that I had picked up while visiting France. My night from then on wasn't that interesting it consisted of me painting, reading then going out for a late snack._

_Morning came slowly as I watched the sun peek out from behind the trees, into the beautiful blue sky. This is usually how my mornings were spent lately I've been pretty stuck to routine with not a lot going on in my life. Yesterday was one of the days that was not in routine, but I promised myself I would forget that. It was something that had to be done._

_The humans at the warehouse probably needed some tending to again, I wasn't much of a help yesterday. I would have to make up for that today, better start now I imagine. Launching out into a slow jog I set out to the warehouse._

_Almost there, just about to go in then a vampire hunter comes out trying to catch me off guard. Yah not a chance, I grabbed her throwing her against a wall hoping that would be all it would take for her to let off a bit. Wrong. I heard a loud noise sounded like I hurt her, didn't seem to lower her self esteem though. She got up continuing fighting; she put up a good fight till I found her weak spot. Then it was easy had her down in second, was defiantly worth it. The delicious blood flowing into my mouth as I sucked from her wrist off the vein was mouth watering. I quickly killed her, then getting up licking my lips I continued on into the warehouse._

_No one was in the main entrance of the warehouse so I checked out the back, sure enough there Jason was. He must have heard me coming as he looked up at me from whatever he was writing down on a clipboard. It was most likely the records of all the humans, Jason tended to look after that._

"_Hey Jake you wanna help me take em out for a break?" asked Jason._

_What Jason was referring to as a "break" was taking the humans out to you the washroom. We had to make sure they were alive, going to the washroom being one of the things that helped keep them alive. It was annoying to do but I knew it would be worth it for when the day came that we got to have a feast on all those humans. Always nice having something to look forward to, especially that._

"_Sure thing jase how many we got now"?_

"_We've got about twenty six now, Alan got three more last night, well c'mon better get this over with" Jason said._

_It took awhile to take the humans out, twenty six humans and only one bathroom. Yah defiantly a fun time. After that we had to make sure they were all fed put them back in there rooms chained. Then knocking them out again pretty long process when you think about it could be longer I suppose._

_Crap I didn't tell Jason about the vampire hunter that I ran into before, better keep an eye out for more. From time to time they start finding out where we are storing the humans trying to rescue them I guess. They never really do get that far though once we find em we take them down pretty easy. Just something else to deal with that we shouldn't have to really, if only they would get it that there never going to win._

_Looking over I could see Jason talking to Logan about something didn't look like they found out about the vampire hunters. Well better tell em now then._

"_Hey Logan" I said running over to where he was with Jason, "I ran into a vampire hunter just outside of the warehouse this morning. I killed her but were going to havta keep an eye out for more incase they come back"._

_This didn't seem to bother him that much, good._

"_Well thanks for telling me Jake at least you got her, how easy was she"? Asked Logan._

"_Not that bad, could have been worse you know"_

"_Yah okay well hasn't been awhile since they come back, guess new ones found us then" said Logan._

"_Yah right on Jake got another one, you rock man. Wish I was like you killing vampire hunters like it was the easiest thing out there. Man I don't know how you do it but you're the best Jason said in excitement now reaching up to give me a high five._

_I laughed Jason always seemed to be amazed by me then high five in him I smiled at how I was like a god to him._

"_Well what now Logan" I asked?_

"_You can help me with the stock, seems one of them somehow woke up. Go grab the tranquilizer and meet me down there, it's in the third room down" answered Logan._

"_Okay well do"_

_Third down alright shouldn't be too bad just knocking a girl out. The tranquilizer sat on a table inside a room with a window just looking into the room which Logan spoke of. The window was used incase we needed to monitor the humans, didn't happen much but I guess it helped for Logan to be able to realize that one of them happened to be awake._

_I sat down on a bench in the back of the room waiting for Logan to come; he was in charge so he had to be there for most things. He was probably getting the records now, he liked to record whatever went on here just to have it there in black and white that we did in fact to it._

_Ah there he is as I saw him come through the entrance to the room and yes in fact he did have the records book in his hand._

"_Alright you ready to go" Logan asked me?_

"_Sure am just tell me which one it is"_

_He then began walking into the room where they were stored, I followed him in. Once I was behind him he pointed at a young boy._

"_It's this one, appears to be pretending right now but he's awake I can assure you" said Logan._

_Even if he wasn't it wouldn't hurt just to make sure if he really was out. I jabbed him with the tranquilizer, then it was obvious that he was awake. The boy opened his eyes looking right at me scared just before I got him, will that was easy. Logan had the book out and was already recording it in scratching away with his pencil._

"_I'm gonna go out haven't ate since this morning from that one vampire hunter see you in a bit okay" I said telling Logan._

_He looked up stopped writing then said_

"_If you want you can have some of the ones here, we've got a lot already losing a few won't make that big of a difference"._

"_Uh okay yah I guess so thanks wasn't sure when I would actually get to have some of them"._

_He laughed "just don't tell Jason or Alan they wont be to happy with me k"._

"_Alright" I said._

_Finally I would get to have some of those humans after getting them I got wondering when some of it would pay off. Now's the time then, I smiled. This would be nice for a change not having to do any work there just there as if there waiting for me._

_I decided to pick two teenagers, that would be good still young but not old. Just the right amount of blood flowing in them, the juicy blood smelled so amazing. It tasted just as I thought it would as my sharp teeth dank into one of them the blood just flowing into my mouth, I loved it. I finished that one pretty quick, then throwing it to the floor moving onto the next one. I couldn't stop they were all right there I devoured them all in the room, I couldn't help it wouldn't you have done the same they just looked so good._

_Great, just great. I had all eight of them, Logan said only a few I had to go out and get some more now to pay him back. If only I could have stopped after two now I would pay having to catch humans and I couldn't even have them. But I guess I deserve that I had eight humans in less then ten minutes, new record haha. Uh but that's not a good thing omg I better get going._

_I hurried getting the keys to one of the trucks with some tranquilizers putting one in my pocket so I would be ready. I pulled out of the warehouse with my foot hard on the gas peddle. Screeching into a mall parking lot I put the breaks on getting out ready to catch me some humans._

_The parking lot at the mall was packed with cars and humans going in and out shouldn't be to hard then. Getting out of the truck I looked around finding my next target a family of four, truck was open alright lets go._

_I grabbed what looked like was the dad he tried to get out of my grasp but had no luck. The rest of the family started hitting me, which was useless humans couldn't hurt me. One of them I noticed after I tranquilized the dad tossing him in the truck was on the phone. The rest were easy especially the kids, just two to go now then. Good thing I found four at once, I smiled piece of cake._

_People must have saw me as some came running at me, I laughed there just making it easier now. Maybe I could get more then I came for, wouldn't that be sweet. But I had to hurry that one must have been calling the police before, I didn't want to create more trouble then I intended._

_Immediately I started tranquilizing three more tossing them in while closing the back, then jumping in the truck launching off in 150 on the speedometer. The cops luckily never did come, I was thankful of that otherwise I would have had to make a bigger scene._

_Once I got out of there out of eyes sight I slowed down soon pulling into the warehouse in the back. Going inside I called Alan out to come help me unload the truck, he didn't seem to mind. Carrying two each we got the job done in not time. Alan didn't seem to notice why I went out in the first place, otherwise he probably would have acted differently._

_The time was about five thirty I realized looking at the clock on the wall in the entrance to the warehouse. Wow did that go buy fast._

_Time to head home for night then, seeing Logan reading the paper on my way out I said goodbye while walking past him._

_When I arrived home I sat outside waiting for the sun to set, finally back into routine now it seemed. After it set I decided to go out for a walk in the woods on a path that I had made over time. I wasn't that far along on my walk when I heard my name being screamed, I knew who it was right away. Just who I wanted to hear…NOT._

_**Let me know what you think so far thanks for reading!**_


	4. The plan is made

**Bet you thought it would be Natalie he would see right! Will I made it a lil bit of a twist its not… hopefully you like it! Oh and someone said its hard to read in italics will I changed it, thanks for letting me know!**

I turned around to see my mom behind me coming out to hug me.

"Uh mom what are you doing here" I asked her.

My parents were vampires when they had me along with my annoying brother Jesse who I didn't see with them, good. Anyways awhile ago I left them to go live on my own,I got tired of being with them for so long so I got my own place. I see them from time to time but not often really, they always surprised me for instance right now.

"Oh Jake why is it that whenever we come to visit your never happy to see us, what is with that? Now come over here and give your mother a hug my mom said.

I'm how old and I still havta give my mom a hug when she comes to see me without even telling me. Gosh I hate this way to come and ruin my evening mom.

I guess I sort of sound like a child right now, see my mom and me never really that close so maybe that's why?

"Mom you never even tell me you're ever coming, you just come over thinking I'll be fine with that. But I'm sick and tired of it okay, its not that I hate you or anything just you now how I hate surprises" I yelled at her.

I admit maybe I shouldn't have done that when she does come all the way out here just to drop by and say hi but I was mad. Well it was the truth just I should have made it sounded a bit nicer then how I did.

"Jake I'm sorry to make you upset but when I come it's to see you not to make you mad that I'm here "she said in a calm voice trying to make me understand.

"I know mom I'm sorry just from now on could you let me know when your coming that be nice "I said.

"Okay I will, now let's go inside your dads in there waiting for us" she said.

Thought my dad was here somewhere, my mom doesn't usually come out here on her own. My mom started leading the way back to my house from where we were, she's been here so many times that she has the whole area of my house memorized.

I saw my dad as we walked in the door way sitting on my couch, then getting up to come over to where me and mom were.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Hey Jake how have you've been "asked me dad?

What do I say? How have I been? Well let's see I think I might be falling in love with a human and I've been storing humans in a warehouse. Not exactly what my dad wanted me to say since he'd freak at me for both things, more so the first one though.

"I've been good, just hanging out with Logan and the guys running into vampire hunters from time to time not to much really. What about you and mom" I asked

"Oh not that much we just got back from Jesses house, thought we would visit you next" my dad said.

"Okay well how long are you staying for".

I didn't want to be to mean I liked my parents, but what if I ran into Natalie? Or if my parents found out about the warehouse? Besides all that I sort of liked being by myself, maybe that's a bad thing but from always being home with no one there I got used to it. Now with my parents here it just threw it all of. It seemed better if they would just leave; even though they just got here it just seemed right.

"Not that long Jake don't worry were be gone by tomorrow after noon. Its morning in a little bit, shouldn't be too bad hey" said my dad.

"Okay dad yah that'll be fine" I said.

"Your dad and I haven't ate for a while so were going to go out be back soon though, okay Jake?" asked my mom.

"K bye mom, bye dad" I said.

They then moved out the door to start there hunting, guess id have the place to myself for a bit now. YES!

I felt like a kid again saying that but well I couldn't help it l liked being alone. I ended up sitting on the couch reading a book until my parents got back which was morning by then. Apparently they each had three humans sounded good. They joined me on the couch to read till about eight in the morning.

"So Jake what do you have planned for us today?" asked my dad.

"We could go out in the woods walk a few trails, I'm not sure what do you think? Sound good?"I asked my parents.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with us" said my mom.

We did walk on some trails in the woods like I suggested, it took about three hours until we were done. It could have taken less time, with our speed but I wanted us to take our time and we probably walked eight different trails. It was fun I have to admit that, I don't usually walk that many trails a day but why not.

Anyways the time now was noon; wow morning sure went by quick when you think about parents should be leaving any time now.

"Thanks for coming mom, dad I appreciate you taking the time to see me "I told them.

"Oh your welcome Jake we better be off now we did say we would stay only until the afternoon hit" said my dad.

"Bye Jake" my parents said both giving me a hug.

This time I actually let them, knowing I won't be seeing them for a long time now. They headed out the door as did I not long after; I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. I began going back to that school again, this time I wouldn't run into Natalie I was just sure she wouldn't be there somehow I just knew.

It didn't matter who I chose to have anyone was good right about now, so I chose the first person that walked by me. I got a hold of them covering there mouth hard so they would shut up, then I took off. An audience was not what I wanted not like last time id rather eat in peace, aw crap someone saw me and was running after me. They were fast, for a human that is. Not fast enough for me though I easily beat them going into a back alley.

I dropped the human; they didn't even move must have known it was over for them now. Ah the delicious blood I could smell it making me go insane, I quickly bit hard down onto the humans neck. Blood pouring into my mouth, I loved moments like these.

Whoever was running after me before found me I could hear them coming over to me. I heard them stop just behind me, I had to stop NOW. Whoever it was wasn't going to go away unless I killed them, I'd have to kill them first then go back to this one. Imp not usually disturbed while eating, I was full out going to kill this human. Turning around I looked up blood still on my face dripping off onto the cement.

Natalie was standing above me looking at me in terror, as if I was going to kill her. Once I saw her my look changed I couldn't kill her I just couldn't I already established that. Guess now was the time to tell her unless she already figured it out.

"JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she asked screaming at me.

"Natalie look I know your probably afraid but that's partly the reason why I told you to stay away before" I told her.

"CAUSE YOU'RE AN EVIL MOSTER JAKE IS THAT WHY" she yelled at me yet again.

"Natalie just calm down okay your fine, nothing going to happen to you. I'm not going to hurt you okay just please stop yelling and I'll actually explain this time alright" I told her.

Now would be the time that she would know my whole life everything now I had to tell her.

"Okay "she said actually not yelling this time.

"Natalie tell me how old do I look to you" I asked, hoping this would be a good start.

"About eighteen she said.

"Well I'm not I've been born for two hundred and forty eight years, my parents had me in 1762 they like myself can live a very long time. In order for us to survive we need blood it can be blood from any living thing, human blood tastes the best to us. There are many others like me we are all apart of the night world, some are in a group called circle daybreak. What circle daybreak is a group of humans/night world people who believe that we can live together peacefully. It is there that I think you and I must go, as I have already broken two of the night world rules. Does any of this make sense to you or do you want me to explain it more" I asked.

"No Jake it makes sense but how don't you age?" she asked.

"I have aged before but I decided to stop aging and freeze in time at seventeen" I explained.

"Okay and can you only be born into what you are or is there a way for me to become what you are to?" she asked me.

"Yes if you wanted to I could turn you into what I am, that would require us to exchange blood a couple of times for the process to begin. Is that what you want?" I asked her.

"No I don't want that, at least right now I don't I was just curious, that's all. Jake when you said you already broke two rules what were they?"She asked

"The night world has only two rules which are that you cannot tell a human about the night world and you cannot fall in love with a human. I have done both Natalie" I explained.

"Oh wait Jake your in love with me she asked sounding happy and excited.

"Yes Natalie I am I couldn't help it, now I finally now why that is were soul mates. That's what happened before when you and I first met in the school parking lot" I said.

"Oh my gosh Jake that's amazing" she said hugging me.

I hugged her back "Yah it is pretty amazing" I said smiling.

Even though I told a human who I was it felt like the right thing to do. I felt so happy that Natalie finally knew my big secret.

She laughed "so what now do we have to join that circle daybreak club".

"No not yet there's something else I want you to help me with but, your going to have to very careful we don't get caught okay".

"Sure anything Jake what is it" she asked sounding up to whatever it was.

"You know where you saw me that one time up on the roof of a warehouse".

"Yah" she said.

"Well at that warehouse three other vampires are storing humans there to kill, I want you to help me get them out of there and make sure there safe okay" I said telling her my plan.

"Okay but if these vampires see me will they kill me" she asked in a scared voice.

"Yes they would Natalie but that's not going to happen as long as you stay with me, I will protect you" I said in a reassuring voice.

"K lets go then" said Natalie in a convinced voice.

I left the body in the alley way, it was almost dead anyway. Leading Natalie to the warehouse was the easy part I carried her most of the way, just so it could be quicker. Once we got to the warehouse I put her down telling her to wait for me to check if anyone was there. We were good I went back out telling her to come inside, now is where the real plan would happen.

**So what do you think any suggestions???Btw there might be a gap on the posting for this weekend as I am leaving just letting you know.**


	5. Familar Faces

**Sorry this chapter took so long my ms word stopped working, just got it back today. Anyways hopefully you like this chapter it sort of reminds me of one of the chapters in soulmate :s. ENJOY!!!!**

"C'mon we have to get to the back there's 5 different rooms that their in and we need the truck keys for when were done" I quietly whispered to Natalie.

"Okay but how are we going to wake them up if there knocked out" she asked me while whispering.

"Don't worry about that I know how to do it lets just hurry okay" I whispered to her.

"Okay" she said whispering back.

Going into the back I grabbed the keys putting them in my pocket, along with a medicine that was used in drastic measures to wake someone up. If anyone saw us we couldn't help the humans at least not now we would have to make a run for it, if that did happen I would take Natalie to circle daybreak. But for now our main concern was to make it out with the humans in the back of the truck.

By now we were in one of the five rooms me carrying three, with Natalie carrying one quickly moving them into the truck. If I remembered correctly there were twenty eight, we had ten already in the truck not quite half. The process continued twenty two now, six more almost there. Then I heard someone coming down the stairs from the roof, we had to get out.

"Natalie we have to go now someone's coming" I told her in panic.

"Oh crap Jake "she said running to my side

"What do we do" she asked in panic!

"It's alright just stay close, we have to get to the truck then we have to go to circle daybreak. You ready I said.

"Yah I'm ready lets go" she replied.

I took a hold of her putting her on my back then I took off towards the back of the warehouse, we both got in the truck and started up the engine. I could just catch a glimpse of Logan with Jason running after us. Ripping off in the fastest the truck could go I bolted out of the warehouse.

There was no way they would catch us, we were going pretty fast. Looking over at Natalie she seemed relieved that we made it out alive.

"Told you we would be okay" I said.

Smiling she replied with "Yah you did Jake that was so scary though! Now keep your eyes on the road alright? She said.

Laughing I said "Natalie thought you trusted me here".

"Yah, yah I do but it just freaks me out like were going to crash she said.

"Aw alright as you wish then" I said turning my eyes back to the road.

"So um Jake where exactly is circle daybreak" Natalie asked me.

"Well it's in Vegas haha that alright with you" I said.

"WHAT! AS IN LAS VEGAS! OF COURSE IM OKAY WAY THAT! She said sounding pretty excited about the location.

"Thought you would like that, but Natalie we won't be looking at tourist attractions" I said calming her down.

"Oh yah right sorry sort forgot about all that" she said shyly.

"It's fine" I said calmly.

I suppose we didn't have to get there right away, where else were we to go though? We were in St. George only an hour and fifty-nine minutes from vegans, really not that far.

The rest of the drive down consisted of her asking me questions about circle daybreak, with me answering what I knew about it. I never had actually been there, though I do now know other who are in it Quinn and Ash.

"WERE HERE JAKE LOOK" Natalie said pointing out the window at a sign that read welcome to Las Vegas.

Wow that went by fast!

"How far now?" she asked me.

"Not far just have to get past all the tourist sites, maybe approximately half an hour till we get there" I replied with.

"Okay, now step on it Jake! She said smiling at me.

I looked over at her "What you sure you don't want to see all of that even just for the driving by" I asked a tad surprised.

"No I'm sure none of it will be as cool as what you're going to show me" she said sounding pretty confident.

"Okay whatever you say then" I said slamming on the gas.

After that we were there in fifteen minutes, finally time to see what it would actually look like. I parked the car in front of circle daybreak head quarters. Then I began to really look at the place.

Just like I thought it would be really the place was enormous with black roses everywhere. The black rose is I guess what you would call circle daybreaks logo. They were on a stained glass window above a set of double black doors and on the crowns over the windows too.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS PLACE IS HUMONGOUS!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yah it is pretty big I laughed now c'mon lets go" I told her, getting out of the truck.

She trailed behind me up the stairs to the door all while looking up in awe. I wrung the door bell hearing chimes echo in the distance of the building. Footsteps began to get closer then the door opened showing a vampire in suit, hair pulled back with dark shades on. Wow CIA looking much there bud, just need the little earpiece haha.

He stood there staring at me waiting for what I would say. I myself wasn't sure how to phase what I wanted, I wanted Natalie and I to join circle daybreak do I just openly say that?

"I'm Jake Redfern and this is Natalie we would like to join circle daybreak" I said trying to phase it more professional.

Natalie stood by my side obviously not knowing what to say or do. I just hoped someone would be there who I knew, or at least someone a little more welcoming then this guy here.

"Yes then please come in and you may call me Nelson" the CIA dude said moving out of the way.

We walked in as he closed the door; we were in a hallway leading somewhere. Nothing was out of place here I was defiantly not used to anything this fancy.

Ash red fern was here I haven't seen him forever, but I could hear his voice echoing off the walls somewhere in the distance. I began to follow it, walking past many rooms I finally heard him coming the loudest from one of them.

Opening the door I walked in see ash, Quinn with James and a bunch of others that I did not know. They looked up at me as I came in seeming to be startled by my entrance. Looking behind me I Finally realized that Natalie was behind me. She appeared to feel more relaxed now that she saw people who looked more welcoming. They were sitting on a white couch near a small table; the room was not as big as the rest of the rooms must be, probably the smallest. Ash got up coming over to where I stood with Natalie.

"Jake haven't seen you in awhile" Ash said.

"Yah I haven't seen you since you left to go find your sisters, heard you came here" I said.

"Well I did hey ill introduce you to everyone" he told me.

Walking over to everyone ash pointed at everyone as he went along the names "This over here is poppy and of course you know James" he said.

Huh James always talked about a girl named poppy who he liked guess he finally told her and turned her into a vampire. Realizing everyone in the room seemed to be in pairs except one, I figured they must be soulmates like Natalie and me.

Natalie whispered in my ear "wait Jake what are they"? She asked sounding confused.

"Some are humans like you, others vampires like me and a few are witches" I told her out loud.

"What? You mean there are witches to"? She said sounding even more confused.

"Yes there are also shape shifters to" Ash answered for me.

"Oh wow……are they here to"? She asked him.

"No not at the moment but there are some who are in circle daybreak" Ash replied.

Maybe I should have explained this a bit more to Natalie for before we got here. Then maybe it might be a little easier for her, since she would have already grasped the concept.

"Everybody this is Natalie, my soul mate" I told them noticing I never actually did introduce her.

"Hey Natalie, I'm Rashel" a girl with black hair and green eyes sitting by herself unlike the others told Natalie.

"Hi Rashel, this is Jake" she said giving me a hug.

"Hey ash where's Quinn"? I asked.

Instead of ash answering me the girl named Rashel answered instead "He's didn't come this time, other things needed to be dealt with.

Quinn must be Rashel's soul mate then. Thinking back I remembered ash never did get to introduce everybody, but first I had to tell them about what we brought.

"Oh okay thanks; any of you want to help me? Natalie and I got some humans out of a warehouse; I thought maybe you guys could help get them better" I said.

"Oh sure" said James "sounds like what Quinn was helping out with before".

"A little different we kept the humans just for us, everything changed though once I met Natalie. We just got some of them out today, there's still more there but there wasn't enough time Logan and Jason saw us. Circle daybreak seemed like the only place to go; therefore we decided to go here. I knew it was in Vegas, eventually we found it then I heard your voice ash. We followed it bringing me to this room" I said basically telling everyone the whole story except how we met.

"Well it makes sense why you decided to come here. Don't worry about the truck we'll take care of it Nelson will lead you to your room" James told us.

**Im gonna hope you liked that chapter lol please review it makes a rainbow appear right in front of you! ****Haha xD**


	6. theres a first time for everything

**ENJOY CHAPTER SIX!!!!**

We went back out to the main entrance to find him; I had a pretty good memory of where it was. There were lots of people out there all dressed like Nelson with suits and shades. Looking around I spotted Nelson talking to some other guy, once we went up to him they stopped talking and turned to face us.

"Yes"? Nelson asked.

"James said you would direct us to our room, sorry for disrupting you" I said hoping he would lead the way.

"I will now wait over by those stairs" he said pointing towards a flight of stairs, I will be with you in a second".

We walked over to the flight of stairs like Nelson asked us to do then waited. Two minutes later he came back and began walking up the stairs, most likely expecting us to follow which we did. Nelson led us down a series of hallways all with brown doors reminding me of a fancy hotel; he seemed to not remember that it was hard for Natalie to keep up with our speed. Finally he stopped at a door then opened it; this must be our room then.

"This is where you will be staying, if you have any problems please come and find me" with that he took off.

I walked in, was a fair size room sort of reminded me of a hotel room, except more comfortable looking.

"Sick we've got our own room!" Natalie said while going to the bed then sitting down.

Now would be the time I suppose that we should talk more about the night world, I'm sure she has loads of questions. Before I never really went into great detail about it, as I should have sitting down I began.

"Yah it is a pretty nice room but I think we should talk more, I'm sure you don't fully understand the night world".

"Oh yah right no sorry I don't. So you're a vampire then right, were soul mates and the night world has shape shifters, witches, vamps. What else is there that I need to know"? Natalie asked.

"Yes all of that is true, Natalie. You should know more then just that though" I told her.

"Okay go on" she said encouraging me.

"Well, before I met you I hated humans, my parents taught me to hate humans. I went to school like you, learned the basic education. Then once I turned eighteen I decided to stay that age, after school I didn't do much hung out with Logan and Jason being kids. I never really grew up you see we didn't care about life, when we had eternity. I moved around a lot got tired of the same place after a little bit, from time to time I would run into vampire hunters. Now vampire hunters are humans who don't like vampires so they decide to kill us all with the only thing that does kill us wood. Werewolves can be killed by silver as well as shape shifters and witches with iron. Now the vampires, werewolves, witches and shape shifters all have a symbol for made vampires it is a black rose. Vampires are descents from witches; the first vampire was Maya who is now dead. Redfern which is my last name is a very common family of vampires, we have more witch blood in us then others do. Lamia is a term used for vampires who were born as one and "made vampires" were humans who got turned into vampires with the exchange of blood. Our strength, speed and agility are what define us from humans, along with our need for blood".

I paused to let her take it all in and think about what I had just said. It was a lot to remember but it is important for Natalie to know everything she can. Along with me knowing everything I can about circle daybreak, after this I have to go see ash then. She appeared to be ready for me to continue on.

"We need blood not for nutrition but for respiration. Without it I can not breathe my cells are unable to carry oxygen so blood cells from humans or animals allow me to breath. Blood is the only thing that keeps me alive. I've never hunted anything other then humans, Natalie you at have helped me realize that how I have been acting towards humans is wrong. I want you to know that I will never act that way ever again, alright. I love you and I will always protect you know matter what comes our way. Is there anything else that you would like to know?" I asked.

"Thanks for telling me Jake, my only question is now that were in circle daybreak what exactly do we do?" she asked.

I didn't have an exact answer to her question, just a guess. Which I why I had to ask Ash about our responsibilities and whatever else there was to know. My only thought was that we would rescue the others that Logan had trapped in the warehouse. Then return them to there home's safely, after that I'm not sure what we would do.

"I know as much as you do Natalie, but my guess is that we would help out who we brought here in the truck. Then most likely help the ones who we did not get to in time and hopefully do something with Logan, Jason and Alan. If we don't help them, I don't think they will ever change. Once we finish with that I am not sure what we would do in circle daybreak. I will talk to ash later though, that should help" I said.

"Okay, thanks Jake. When are you going to ask him?" asked Natalie.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll tell you before I leave okay?"

"Okay I'm gonna go to sleep now though Jake I'm pretty tired" she told me.

Not used to being with humans I forgot they had to sleep from exaction. That would have to change; I have to think more about Natalie's needs. She's the most important thing in my life; if she was tired I should let her sleep.

"I'm sorry Natalie, you can sleep. I'll just be sketching while you sleep then" I informed her.

"It's alright; I'm sure you're not used to someone sleeping. Wait…. Jake you sketch?" Natalie asked me sounding surprised that I did so.

"Haha yah I do. Why do you not like me now that you know I sketch I asked jokingly.

"Oh no in fact get out" she said joking back

"Hey I thought you were tired. Don't seem so tired now hey" I said.

"Aw fine ill go to sleep" Natalie said.

Then she began to go lay down under the covers and closing her eyes.

"Night" I said.

Opening her eyes looking at me she said "Night Jake".

As she closed her eyes I got up finding a piece of paper to write on in Natalie's purse, along with a pen. Looking over at the bed, I saw Natalie off in a deep sleep. Now was the time to go find ash. On the paper I wrote:

**Natalie, if I'm not here when you wake up I will most likely be down stairs with Ash. Hopefully that doesn't happen and I'll be here when you wake.**

**Love, Jake**

I placed it on the night table beside the bed, with a quick glance at the sleeping Natalie. She looked calm and peaceful, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. I wished I could do that, just escape from all the bad in the world. But I never had had that experience I would never be able to experience that. Ever.

Throwing those thoughts away I headed out the door, trying to remember where the stairs were. Eventually I found them, the main floor seemed to not be as crowded as before, but still not being empty. Unlike before I didn't hear ash or see him among everyone else. Skimming who I saw I noticed a girl who introduced herself as Rashel before. At least I saw someone who I knew…will sort of. Walking through everyone towards her, I saw others who looked familiar. Finally once I got up close I remembered they were with James ash and Rashel before.

"Hey Jake" said Rashel.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me" I said.

"Sure what do you need" she asked.

"Well what exactly would I do in circle daybreak?" I asked her.

"Mostly helping out humans with whatever they need, I'm an ex vampire hunter so I just hunt the bad vampires now. I presume you can do the same, as for Natalie I'm sure she could learn if she wanted to" she said informing me.

"Oh okay where do we start then" I asked Rashel.

"Oh Ash said we were going to look at the people, who you brought tomorrow, I'm not sure when though. Sorry your probably wondering who I am I'm Mary-Lynette Ash's soul mate" said Mary-Lynette.

"Thanks for the help, one more thing though do you know any good hunting places here and what's best to have. I'm not really used to the whole animal thing instead of humans" I said.

Mary-Lynette and Rashel were not vampires I knew that but the other one with them was I knew.

"The best animal to have would have to be the cougar, where to find it just outside of the city there's tons just running around" said the one who was a vampire.

"Thanks….." I said unsure who I was thanking.

"Poppy and no problem" she said.

"Well see you then" I told them just before I left to go find the door.

Once outside I ran towards the outskirts of the city, looking like a blur to who ever saw me. I've obviously hunted before but never cougars always humans. This would be different, very different. But there's a first time for everything I suppose.

**Hows that???Any ideas for what you want to happen next let me know!Im thinking there should be some bad guy not sure though yet.**


	7. Terror

**This chapter is the marker point for where the real excitement starts. ENJOY**

I had officially had my first animal, it tasted good but I have a feeling it won't last as long if I would have had a human instead. Next thing on the list go back and find Natalie, hopefully she's still asleep.

Racing back I found everyone in panic something had happened, I sensed it from the moment I was close enough. I just hope it wasn't Natalie, she has to be safe or else it's my fault I left her unprotected. It was like a mad house in here people were scared; someone had to have died, but who?

In the distance I spotted James huddled in a group, hurrying over to him I stopped. On the floor was Nelson, eyes and mouth open in terror. He was dead, that was obvious but why and how? Who would kill nelson, he was just a doormen what did he ever do that someone would kill him?

"James what happened why is nelson dead?" I asked confused.

Finally he answered "I don't know we found him this way. Someone must have killed him then brought him here".

"What? How do you know he wasn't killed here? I asked unsure of how James would know"

"Because, Jake no one heard anything, I'm sure we would have heard it happen and by the looks of it nelson was screaming before he died. It wasn't a silent murder therefore, it couldn't have happened here" explained James.

What James said made sense, nelson was terrified it showed and someone should have heard. Someone should have been there to stop it, this shouldn't have happened. Before I left to go off hunting everything was fine I come back to find nelson lying dead on the floor. Something's terribly wrong here, I have a feeling this is just the beginning… more are going to die.

Remembering my first thought Natalie, where was she?

"James where's Natalie? Is she okay? I asked scared what his response would be.

"She's fine eating breakfast now; I think ash is with her where you found us yesterday. Do you remember where that is?" he asked me.

"Yah I remember alright thanks James" I told him.

Looking over at nelson something caught my eye there were to bite marks on his neck. So the killer was a vampire that was good to know. The weird thing though why would a vampire need the blood of another vampire, what good would that do? We need blood to breath; getting blood from another vampire wouldn't do anything then…. right?

Trying to find Natalie now I found the room pretty quick compared to before that is. James was correct she was eating breakfast while talking to ash, most likely about nelsons death.

Sitting down beside her I said "hey sorry I wasn't there when you woke, went out hunting. Are you alright though I asked?"

I knew she was physically fine but I meant in the mental state with just over a matter of days having so much going on.

"It's alright Jake and I'm fine don't worry" she answered not fully making me feel better.

"Odd what happened to nelson hey" said ash.

"Yah any ideas why a vampire would take blood from another vampire I asked?" hoping my question would be answered.

"No not a clue you could ask Thierry he might know" replied Ash.

"Who's Thierry?" asked Natalie.

"He's the lord of the night world, the very first made vampire by Maya who was the first lamia" I clarified.

"Oh okay so where's Thierry ash?" asked Natalie.

"C'mon I'll show you" said ash getting up towards the door.

Ash lead the way with me and Natalie following along a hallway with doors on each side.

Stopping ash said "Thierry's inside, just knock then I'm sure he'll be right there. See you guys later then bye".

"Bye Ash and thanks for showing us where he is" I said hollering after him as he got out of my sight.

I knocked on the door in no time it swung open revealing Thierry standing there.

"Hi Thierry I'm Jake and this is Natalie we were wondering if you could help us with a question that we had?" I asked.

"Okay come in" he replied.

We walked in to a room that looked like an office, each of us sitting down on chairs with Thierry behind a desk.

"What is your question" he asked.

"Well I noticed on nelson that there were two holes pierced in on his neck that would mean that it was a vampire who killed him. With nelson being a vampire I couldn't see any reason for a vampire to need blood from another vampire, so I thought I would ask you for what you thought on that" I told him.

"I do have some thoughts on that perhaps I could be right but at the moment I can not be sure. It all depends on who is killed next then I will be able to give you an accurate answer for your question" said Thierry.

"Alright what would you suggest we do in the meantime then" I asked.

"I would tryto keep safe, stay inside and make sure everyone does the same he said.

"Thank you for your help if we have anymore questions we will come back".

"See you soon" Thierry said as we walked out the door.

The door shut quietly behind us leaving us in theempty hallway thinking whatto do next.

"What do you think he thought it was that he thought was the reason why for Nelson being dead?" asked Natalie.

"I'm not sure must be something serious though".

"Yah got that right, what now then?" asked Natalie.

"We could go back to our room and talk about it maybe figure something out then?" I said.

"K sounds good" she said.

Our room was just around the corner, once inside both of us sat down on the bed. Alright well state what we know so far then I suppose.

"We know nelson must stay inside often, so who ever it was probably forced him somewhere out of sight. Then either started draining the blood from him or shoving a stake in him, that would be from the terror look on his face I presume" I said stating what I knew.

"Yah it also might have happened about an hour ago, now what else could you need blood for besides oxygen?" asked Natalie.

"Well the more blood that you have it makes you stronger, so maybe a vampires blood could make you even stronger then having a human" I said taking a guess at it.

"Yes so that could be why there might be more killings to make the killer even stronger" said Natalie trying to figure out this mystery.

"It could be, somehow I'm thinking it's more than that though" I told her.

"Yes so do I, at least we have some guesses on the situation. Better then none" responded Natalie.

"Very true" I said.

"Anything else that we know then?" she asked me.

"Um… I take it that James was the one to find Nelson; we could talk to him about it. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Okay let's do that then" replied Natalie.

We went down the stairs to the main entrance; soon traveling down another flight of stairs entered a bright room where we found James last. He was sitting on the couch near others, some of which I remembered from before poppy, Mary-Lynette and another that I did not know.

"Hey James I have another question" I called out to him.

Standing now in front of him I began "was it you who found Nelson dead?" I asked.

"Yes it was me who found him why?" said James curious to why I would want to know.

"Oh we were just wondering how you found him, trying to make sense of it all really" I said explaining.

"Ok well I was going down to ask nelson who was at the door before since earlier I heard someone at the door. But he was lying on the floor with a wooden stake in the jaw; I removed the stake then told everyone the news. Like I told you Jake I'm not sure how it happened or who killed him, I just know one minute I heard someone at the door the next nelsons dead" clarified James.

"Thanks James, I just can't believe Nelson is dead I never expected that to happen" I said shocked at how today had turned out.

"Yah me either" replied James.

"Do you think it was only Nelson targeted or was it Circle Daybreak?" I asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure it could be Nelson, maybe its circle daybreak they were after but, none of which I know" responded James.

At least we got somewhere; the killer was at the door he might have then dragged him outside doing the killing there. It is quite possible for it to happen; I'm just wondering if we can base everything on a guesses. When we have no for sure answers, only guesses nothing more.

"Oh hey Jake this is Kevin" James said introducing me to a vampire sitting across from him.

"Yah Jake I thought we could check on the humans that you brought in, get our mind off today?"Kevin asked me.

I forgot all about that my mind was focused on only finding out who killed nelson, nothing else. Getting my mind off it, wouldn't that be a bad thing? Don't you want to find out who did it? How can anything else matter when someone got killed in the same place that you're living? Any of us could be next and you want me to not focus on this, are you out of your mind?

"I would Kevin but seeing as what has all happened today I'm not sure I want to think about anything else at the moment. I'll let you do that on your own then if that's okay" I said deciding to say it a bit nicer then what I was really thinking.

"Alright that's fine, see you later then okay?" he said getting up to leave.

The way he said that, really didn't make me want to see him later. I don't know what but something about this guy just gives me a bad vibe.

"Uh okay bye" I told him.

Today I must say has turned out to be nothing like I expected it to be, life is very surprising I find. It throws things at you making you jump back startled that anyone could even let them happen but, maybe that's the point. Maybe there simply there for us to learn to fight back and say this isn't right, put a stop to all the bads we come across.

**So Nelson died totally not what you expected in this chapter hey. Well surprises are good don't you think?**


	8. Tacos,Blood and Fighting

**Okay everyone I know this chapter took awhile to get up since the last one was posted sorry for that… I sort of had no way of posting it till now. Anyways that's probably why this chapter is the longest since I've worked on it the longest compared to the most. I hope you like it so ENJOY!**

Sitting at the table was Natalie, me and Rashel. Natalie was eating dinner while we mostly discussed today, just the shock nothing too interesting. She seemed to like it here, by the looks of it she was friends with Rashel now. That was good I want her to be happy here since we might be here for awhile. This is the closest circle daybreak to us. Staying just feels right because we belong here.

"How's that taco?" I asked Natalie.

"Oh it's good, I'd give you some except you don't eat human food" she replied smartly.

"Nah no point in me eating it" I said.

"Yah see exactly what I thought" Natalie said proving her point.

"So… do you wanna come for a walk once you're done? I haven't even seen everything here" I said trying to persuade Natalie.

"Fine… hold on though k" replied Natalie obviously not to happy she would have to rush to finish.

"C'mon! C'mon! Nat four bites left, almost there!" I encouraged sarcastically.

Finally finishing the last bite Natalie said "Okay done! Let's go!"

Getting up from the table we started walking ready to explore the unknown.

"So where to" asked Natalie.

"Anywhere lets just walk k" I told her.

"Okay fine by me" she replied.

We went past a kitchen with a massive table to seat about a hundred, then a room with tons of books I'm guessing it's the library.

Turning out of the library into the hallway Natalie said "Oh in here lets go in this room to the right".

"Okay" I said agreeing to her suggestion.

Natalie turned the door knob on the door, opening it for us to go in. The inside was very dark; I sensed someone's presence a vampires and a witch. Whoever was in here didn't want to be seen, which would be the reason for the darkness.

"Hey Natalie I think there's someone in here, maybe we should go" I whispered to her.

Natalie looked behind the corner of the bookcase in front of us then looked back at me scared.

"Jake, its Kevin. He's the killer, hurry he's killing someone now!" Natalie whispered urgently.

"What!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down.

Moving to go take a close I saw Natalie was right, a witch was huddled on the floor with Kevin kneeling down beside her, teeth in her neck. Reacting as quickly as possible I went over to Kevin grabbed him away from her then began slamming him against the wall.

"So it's you, huh. You're the one who murdered Nelson" I yelled at him furious.

Getting out Kevin said "Let go of me and I didn't do anything" he yelled back.

Slamming him harder against the wall I said "WHAT! You didn't do nothing, are you stupid do you not see what I see! A witch on the floor Kevin, two holes pieced in her neck, all because of you" I screamed at him not ready to let up anytime soon.

"You've got it all wrong, now let off Jake" Kevin replied frustrated with me.

"I've got it all wrong really! Sure don't seem like it" I said not believing a word of what he said.

"Jake you're not helping by doing that. Just put him down and let Kevin explain" Natalie pleaded.

I almost forgot about Natalie there, all my focus was on Kevin. I wanted to give him the same pain that he caused that witch!

"What! Why should I let up! Don't you see what he did Natalie?" I demanded

"Jake please don't I can't bare to see you like this" Natalie begged.

Why wouldn't Natalie want the same as me? Kevin almost killed a living breathing witch enforcing a process which should never happen. I should kill him right now for that, how doesn't Natalie see it like that? What does she see it like then?

"Fine what do you want to happen then? For us to go off and pretend it never occurred, cause I can't do that Natalie. I really can't" I replied trying to force her to see it my way.

"No I don't want that. What I want Jake is for you to put Kevin down and for him to explain why he did what he did. Alright?" Natalie said trying to make me listen to her I suppose.

"Yah fine alright" I said grimly.

Releasing my grip I watched as Kevin fell to the ground then slowly began to stand up again. Looking up at me he smiled licking the blood of his mouth, moving towards the witch lying on the floor he whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head getting up to leave, focusing my direction back on Kevin I heard the door quietly close behind us.

"Start explaining" I said firmly.

"You want explaining Jake hey, well you got one part right I was getting blood from that witch. But not the other one I wasn't the one who killed Nelson the other day I don't do that kind of stuff; sorry for the disappointment if you wanted someone to blame it's not me. Think a little harder it might come to you or maybe you're not that smart to figure it out. Just maybe" Kevin replied smartly.

"Now what's that supposed to mean" I asked.

"It means that this killer has known you a lot longer then I have, just think it'll come" he answered.

"And what I'm supposed to trust you now after this?" I asked Kevin not thinking I ever would trust him.

"Yah, yah you are" Kevin said smiling.

"Well I'm not so sure I can do that, sorry for the disappoint I said restating what he told me earlier.

Laughing Kevin said "you should be sorry".

With those last words Kevin exited through the door, leaving Natalie and I standing there taking it all in.

"That guy gives me the creeps" Natalie said.

"I know, I think we should stay clear of Kevin for awhile. It seems best, just watch out for him from now on okay" I advised her.

"Okay" Natalie said accepting my judgment on Kevin.

"I'm guessing you don't want to continue our little exploration" Natalie said remembering what was actually planned to happen.

"No not really, do you want to just go back to our room for a bit?" I asked.

"Okay" Natalie replied.

For once I actually allowed Natalie to lead the way to our room, well I guess she wasn't leading the way since were pretty equal really. Quite different walking the speed of a human, having to slow down your movement is actually harder then it sounds. But its worth it when she's always trailing behind seems right to let Natalie not feel out a place even if it's just one time.

Arriving at our door I opened it walking in to sit down on a chair, as Natalie came over to join me. Stretching out I did a classic of putting my arm around her shoulders, both looking at each other we smiled.

For awhile we just sat there in silence on those oak chairs, not a word spoken only the sense of Natalie's head over my heart. Suddenly I speculated there were lips near mine and hands around the back of my head, clasping me in for a kiss.

Opening my eyes I jumped out of the chair moving backwards away from Natalie, away from what really shouldn't happen. At least not right now.

"Whoa Natalie what are you doing!" I shouted utterly shocked at what she was about to do.

"Jake, I thought ….I thought you wanted that. With me" Natalie said slowly.

"I do Natalie I want that with you just… not now okay, I don't know I just don't think I can do that now okay" I said running towards the door not wanting to see her face.

Running where to, I have no clue. I have yet to figure that out somewhere quite, somewhere that I can think that's where I'll go.

Passing many faces none coming into a clear view as I went past them, turning to the right it drew into a hallway doors every few feet. Opening one I saw people slamming it shut right away I moved onto the next one crowded again and the next one then the next one.

Finally finding one that was completely empty I walked in sat down on the floor back against the wall, closing my eyes.

I just want to stay like this eyes shut closed, quite nothing to disrupt my thoughts. I have to think though if only I wasn't so confused to think.

The days not even over, it's as if today is stretched out. All the moments that have happened today are just too much to handle. There's Nelsons death, the talk with ash, talk with Thierry, Natalie eating her taco then our walk only to find Kevin about to kill a witch and now this with Natalie. Escaping would be the only answer but I can't do that for all the troubles in my life, so far I have escaped Natalie. Yet later I'll have to face her explaining a lot more then I did before.

It's not that I didn't want Natalie to kiss me trust me I've wanted that for awhile now, just what if it led to other stuff… I'm not ready for that to happen yet. I feel like I've known Natalie much longer then I have but we still shouldn't rush things.

There's a killer out there, probably Kevin and my attention should be focused on him, not my love life with Natalie. That could even be at risk for all I know she could be next, I can't let that happen. If she is next then she has no way off defending her self, I have to teach her. Either that or someone should be with her at all times, if not then her death will be on me.

CRAP! I've got to go find Natalie then I left her alone in our room, unprotected.

Getting up off the floor opening the door I started to bolt for Natalie. With all my worrying I got to our door in no time. Opening the door I saw Natalie sitting on the bed back to the door I guess she didn't hear me come in since she didn't make a move either that or she's trying to ignore me.

Walking over to the bed I sat down beside Natalie putting my arm around her I said "Hey".

Turning her head looking at me for just a second then turning away whipping my arm away to look back again at the wall. Getting up I walked in front of her trying to get her to really look at me, so I could explain everything. This time Natalie turned around to face the door instead, without even glancing at me.

I'm getting real tired of this Natalie's acting like a child with the situation I need her to be acting more mature when we have other things to deal with. If she's not going to talk, then ill do the talking and she can just listen.

"Look Natalie I'm sorry I ran out before but you have to understand so much has happened today, I just got overwhelmed. Sometime we will share that special moment for the first kiss, maybe even more. But right now I think finding out who the killer is should be our main priority, we know he's not going to stop after just one we have to stay on top of this. This means that I think you should always be with someone mainly me to make sure you are well protected. Okay Natalie can you just look at me! I said explaining how I felt.

Turning around to face me Natalie said "What Jake so you can't even kiss me just because there's some killer out there! How does that even affect us then!

"I can kiss you Natalie trust me I really do want to, just I don't think "us" is as important as catching the killer. There's a chance Natalie that we could be next your life could be at risk, I don't want that to happen" I told her.

"One kiss won't put us at risk Jake! Gosh you're taking things way to seriously. I get it there's a killer and we need to stop him from killing more I know that. I just don't think that one little kiss between us could be that bad. Even with someone out there ready to kill can't there still be more to us?" Natalie asked me.

"Alright fine say I didn't walk out before we kissed maybe a little more but what really what would that have been? Cause I think it would have been just been a distraction from today and everything else. When we do do it Natalie I want it to be special not to distract us from what's out there" I said describing my thinking.

"I want it to be special to Jake but a distraction? Really that's what you think I was trying to do distract you? I would never do that Jake, never" Natalie told me.

"I'm sorry it honestly seemed like it. We witness Kevin almost killing a witch come up here then all of a sudden you start trying to kiss me? It just appeared you wanted to get away from it all by escaping with me and that doesn't sound right to me" I said.

"Okay yes I did try to kiss you right after we almost saw a murder happen but that doesn't mean what I wanted wasn't real that it was all just to find a way out. Jake I love you and you have to trust me on this it wasn't for the sake of escaping the events of today you should know I wouldn't do that" Natalie pleaded trying to make me forgive her.

"I'm sorry Natalie it really did seem like you were trying to do that. Lets just forget about this okay, pretend it never happened. Okay?" I asked Natalie.

"Okay that sounds good cause I really don't like fighting with you Jake" Natalie said making me smile.

Laughing I said "Yah me either, I sort of like us when we don't fight and are happy instead" I said.

"Okay good….wait sort of Jake!"I jokingly.

"Okay maybe a little more" I said laughing.

"Alright good" Natalie said.

**Aw what a happy ending Jake and Natalie made up haha bet you sorta guessed they would though lol. If anyone has any questions about my story unexpected love please feel free to ask and I will be happy to reply to them just letting everyone know. Will I hope this chapter was will worth the wait of what like a month haha sorry again.**


	9. Unknown caller

**Heres chapter 9.**

**P.s A reader made a review telling me about an error I've been making with well. Thanks for that I'm not exactly that good with grammar.**

**ENJOY**

Night came fast with morning approaching soon as it was already three am. Natalie went to bed almost five hours ago now. Ever since then I have been sitting at her bed side drawing in my sketchbook waiting for Natalie to wake so the day can began.

I'm not going to leave her side not now and not ever I will be there to protect her until she takes her last breath. Kevin or whoever won't get in our way we will be strong until the end.

Noticing what I was drawing as I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing just moving the pencil it scared me. There staring at me on the page was a guy in a black leather jacket with blood dripping off his hands. Dropping my sketchbook I stared at it afraid, I knew this guy. It feels like I've known him from back when I was younger… before I tried to escape everyone.

I don't get this though how do I just randomly draw some guy who I can't even remember?

Picking up my sketchbook from where I dropped it, I set it on the nightstand. Staring harder at the drawing I began to analyze it.

He had medium length dark hair, gloves to go with the leather jacket with one of them being ripped near the top. Belt on dark jeans and a chain on the side…most of him seemed pretty dark except his white t-shirt seeping through his leather jacket.

This is so weird I have to talk to Thierry he might know something about this, he's been here longer then I have. Natalie… I can't leave her though huh…what now then? Right Ash I'll call him see if maybe he can watch Natalie for a bit, while I talk to Thierry about this. That'll work. Problem solved.

Taking out my cell from my jeans pocket I dialed Ash's number into my i-phone. Picking up after the third ring Ash answered.

"Hey Ash I need to ask you a favor" I said into my i-phone.

"Okay sure what is it?" Ash asked.

"I need you to come watch Natalie for a bit, there's something I have to do while she sleeps" I told him.

"Be there in five" Replied Ash hanging up, with the dial tone coming into affect now.

Getting up from my seat I went to go check the mirror. I must look pretty bad after drawing a mysterious guy in a leather jacket.

My black medium length dark hair sweeping across my forehead, chocolate brown eyes and pale lips stared back at me. Well I looked alright, what was I expecting to look like really...a mess?

Turning away from the mirror, I took off my black Hurley t-shirt. What can I say I have good tastes in clothing. Leaving it on the floor I walked over to grab a new t-shirt from a pile that was on the table. I'm thinking there from ash. Grabbing the first one I saw I put it on, not really paying any attention to the design on it.

As I was just about to head over to the table to get my sketchbook, I heard a knock on the door. It's probably Ash at the door. Answering the door I was proven right to see ash standing at the doorway.

"Thanks for coming, I'll just get something then I'm gonna go okay" I told ash as I let him in.

"Oh yea no problem" Ash said.

Taking hold of my sketchbook I did a quick wave to ash before I exited through the doorway.

Now at Thierry's door I knocked waiting for him to answer it.

Once he opened the door I said "I need to talk to you about something Thierry, can I come in?"

"Yes of course" Thierry replied.

Thierry stepped aside to allow me to come in, following him over to his office area I sat down on a chair by his desk.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Bringing my sketchbook now onto his desk I slid it over towards him. Thierry grabbed it taking it up off the desk to take a look.

"I was wondering who this is" I said.

Glancing up at me, then back at the drawing Thierry said "Jake it looks like you".

Shocked I froze in my seat, confused at what he just said. It looked like me? How is that possible when that person looks so… evil.

"I looks like you, but I don't think it is you at least not yet" Thierry said.

Finally saying something I replied "You think I'm going to turn into that?"

"You might, if you crossover onto the wrong path" Thierry told me.

Crossover to the wrong path I couldn't do that at least not with Natalie at my side. It has to be somebody else. Even though it does look slightly like me, the hair is almost the same length and style. That just can't be me though it has to be somebody else.

"Could it be somebody else?" I asked.

Finally setting down the sketchbook Thierry said "I suppose so if you had a brother or if somebody was trying to act in your place.

I do have a brother, Jesse. He's my identical twin except a few slight differences…but I haven't seen him for years…and why would I draw my brother? And if I did draw Jesse then how does that explain how I even did draw him? I don't even know what he looks like anymore he might have changed, but for me to have drawn him that just seems impossible.

"I have a brother…could it be him?" I asked Thierry.

"Yes it could be him but right now my best guess is that it's of you Jake. Until I actually see your brother or have further information about him, then I could possibly out if the drawing is in fact of him" Thierry explained.

Of me? It can't be.. I could never cross over never!

"Alright well thanks for your input Thierry" I said as I began to stand up to leave.

"Yes no problem, bye now" he replied.

Well that didn't really help; all Thierry said was that I drew myself in the future. Which is physically impossible, you can only draw yourself in the past or present not future. Besides the future part he basically said that I'm going to betray Natalie, another thing I can't see happening.

At this point I was walking in my room to find ash still there only now watching TV on the sofa and Natalie still in a deep sleep on the bed.

Looking in my direction as I opened the door ash said "Hey".

"Hey thanks Ash for watching Natalie while I stepped out for a bit, it was nice to not have to worry about her" I told him.

"Oh yea its fine wasn't really doing much anyways before you called" Ash said.

Taking a seat on the sofa I asked Ash "oh hey thanks for the clothes, they were from you right?"

Laughing Ash said "Yeah they were from me, thought you would need some since you guys didn't bring any along".

"Looks like we've got similar tastes in clothing then" I replied.

"Yea well theirs something I hafta do so ill see you later then okay?" Ash informed me.

"Okay see yah!" I said as ash headed out the door.

I've have enough drawing for now after that I thought putting away my sketchbook in a draw in the bedside table.

Wondering what the time was at this point I glanced at the digital alarm clock across from me. It read 5:03 am; I still have awhile yet until Natalie wakes up. Not much to do since I don't want to leave Natalie and ash just left, my swell watch some TV.

Then my felt my I-phone vibrate in my jean pocket quickly two times, must be a txt message. Pulling it out two options appeared on my screen read or ignore. Touching the read button it disappeared showing a message with the number of 799-9123 at the top.

It read: did ur intelligence kick in yet or still thinking the same BS

Confused by the txt and the number that I have no clue who it was I stared at the txt then re-read it again. That didn't make any difference after the second time still leaving me confused about what it meant.

Replying I wrote: Whoever you are you don't know nothing about me. Don't txt back.

The last part must have worked because while I watched TV I never got a txt back from that person. At least not until two hours later I got a reply from the unknown number again.

This time reading: Ino a lot bout you Jake. Btw wheres my answer.

I don't think this person is going to go away that easy… great I have a creepy stalker now. Hmm did my intelligence kick in, what's that supposed to be about? Am I still thinking the same BS, how would they know what I was thinking and how would they now my name?

Replying I wrote: You're not going to get an answer

A few seconds after I sent my reply my I-phone vibrated informing me I have yet another txt.

Reading: ur lil nat an't gonna survive then

What this persons threatening me about killing Natalie if I don't give them an answer! No way am I going to let someone threaten me about Natalie.

My reply read: Leave Natalie out of this

Vibrate. Vibrate (New txt)

Reading: then think straight Jake

I replied with: Think straight about what

Once I read that I was just about to reply when I heard Natalie say sleepily "Hey Jake what have you been up to?"

Shoving my cell back in my pocket I got up and lay down on the bed beside Natalie saying calmly "Oh nothing really, just waiting for you to wake up. How'd you sleep?"

Then I felt my cell phone vibrating.

**That's chapter 9!I hope everyone liked it and please check out an author named banks inc.(she's a really good writer with great ideas)**


	10. I don't care

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to CatsXO for the help on my grammar for the last two previous chapters. From now on could you tell me more specifically what is wrong, it might be helpful…so thanks **** Also to Banks .Inc in the last chapter of my book I put her name out their and I think she was a bit surprised maybe? I'm not sure but she was the first one to tell me about ****fanfiction ****so she deserves it I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for her.**

**Now back to my story! This is chapter ten and a tiny bit is revealed from Jake's past! I hope you like this chapter it is six pages long on Microsoft word. If it's to long let me know what a good length is for everyone. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**

After Natalie fell back to sleep on me I checked my phone to view the text that I had got before.

It read: u want ur lil nat to survive thn think straight figure out who killed the ol doorman

Returning my phone to my pocket I put my head back down on Natalie and closed my eyes.

I heard absolute quite for a good hour until I felt Natalie rise from the bed. Opening my eyes after a few minutes I sat up out of bed to see Natalie gone and hearing the shower now running.

Getting off the bed I walked over to the door of the bathroom and knocked then said through the sound of the shower "Ash brought over some clothes that you can wear for now".

Replying Natalie said "Okay thanks you can put them on the counter by the sink".

Grabbing some clothes that wouldn't look bad on Natalie I walked into the bathroom placing them where she asked for them to be. Returning back to the main part of our room I decided to reply to the text message I had received from earlier.

Typing on my I-phone I wrote: And how am I supposed to figure it out?

It seemed right after I touched reply I got an instant message back to mine. Whoever this is must be pretty quick at texting, so quick on the hands…good with typing…computers maybe?

Touching the view button I read: those drawings tht u do ey mean somtin figure it out

Somehow since I was ten I always thought my drawing meant something. Before that when I was younger I had no clue I would just forget about them a few seconds later. But as I got older I figured it out, whatever I drew came true, it happened. For instance I drew my brother in a forest, looking scared and afraid. A few days later I remembered Jesse ran away from home, that drawing helped my family find him.

So what this guy who is texting me is basically saying that I'm right my drawings do mean something, I'm drawing the future then.

Wait how would this guy even know about my drawings? I don't think I ever told anyone except Ash that is, he wouldn't tell though I know he wouldn't!

Responding I wrote: How do you know about any of this?

Their reply read: stop questioning me now think

This time I wrote: Okay? Well how do I figure it out?

Finally realizing that the running water from the shower had stopped I looked up to see Natalie standing in front of me.

"Hey how do I look?" she asked turning around for me to see her new clothes.

Putting my phone down I said "Oh uh you look great".

By the look on her face I figured I must have said something wrong. But what wrong with saying you look great right? Should have I said you look perfect, beautiful, amazing? What was it that she wanted to hear from me?

"Okay Natalie what wrong? I said you look great…didn't I?" I said confused.

"Jake do you really care. Cause obviously your phone is more important then me, since you were on it when I came out" Natalie replied not pleased with me.

"No Natalie I don't care, you should know that. It doesn't matter to me what you wear it could be a paper bag and I would still think that you're the most beautifulist person on earth. My phone means nothing its just about some stupid text messages that I have been getting a lot of lately okay. If you have to question your importantance to me it means far more then anything else. You're the most important thing in my life and that isn't going to change, ever. I love you Natalie always and forever" I told her confidently.

Walking over towards me Natalie put her arms around my neck whispering "Thanks Jake that's just what I wanted to hear".

Then she kissed me, not just a peck on the lips either it was a real kiss. I'm not sure how long it lasted but that was the best thing I've experienced, ever. Don't get me wrong it's not like I've never kissed a girl before trust me I've done that, loads of times actually. When I kissed those girls before though they never had a true meaning to me, the only purpose of them was to fill up space in my life. Make it less boring I suppose or was it just because I was lonely, I'm not really sure. But this time with Natalie was different it made feel like I actually have meaning, that I was meant for Natalie.

Once the kiss ended Natalie whispered "Always and forever right?"

Smiling I whispered back "Yah always and forever".

"Okay good" she said while returning to the bed.

Following her I layed down beside her, holding onto her as we lay in silence. Best morning ever I thought smiling to myself, hoping nothing would change that. With the way yesterday went today shouldn't be any better, the only thing that well make it worthwhile is Natalie, my soul mate.

Everything changed that moment my cell phone rang breaking our perfect moment. Natalie passed me my phone off the bedside table. Looking at who was calling I saw James' number on the screen, this must be urgent James never calls me.

Answering my phone I said "James what happened".

"Jake someone's been killed!"He said.

"What who?" I asked alarmed.

"A girl who was a shape shifter she was out at a club, when she got murdered. There were a few eye witnesses who say that she went to a room with vampire and never came back. Later they went to find her and found her dead, with the vampire gone" James explained.

"Okay did they have a description of the vampire that went with the girl" I asked trying to gather more information about the situation.

"Yes they did they said that he had jet black medium length hair sweeping across his face, black leather jacket with a white stripe down the right arm, black jeans that had a gold chain on his left pant leg, a white t-shirt and black gloves on, and one of them being torn" James said.

After James finished the description I had the weirdest feeling that I drew that guy after he killed the girl. In my drawing the guy had the exact same qualities except he had blood dripping of his hands, meaning I drew him after he killed the girl. But Thierry said that the picture looked like me and with the information about the killers hair… it sounds like mine minus the colour, since my hair is brown. Oh my gosh what if people start thinking it's me, I have to do something!

"James does anyone know about this" I demanded

"Yah by now I'm sure the word has got out" he responded.

"What about what the vampire looks like is that out" I demanded again.

"Oh yah I think mostly everyone knows, as they should to be alert for this guy" James replied.

"Oh" I was about to go on but I was too shocked at the moment "Thanks" I said finishing what I was about to say before.

"No problem, just thought you should know" James said.

Hanging up I put down my phone on the bed and looked over at Natalie. I could tell she was aching to find out what went on with my phone call.

"What is it" Natalie asked looking like she was going to strangle me if I didn't tell her, even though really that isn't possible at all.

"Another person got killed; I have to go somewhere though now. I need you to go find Rashel and stay with her until I'm done. I'll go with you to find her okay" I said not really stating it as a question.

My plan was to talk to Ash about my drawing, maybe he would know what to do. I needed to know if it looked like me, before word really got out.

"Uh… Yah I can do that" Natalie told me sounding really confused by my reaction.

"Okay let's go" I said getting up to get my sketch book, then already at the door before she even could blink.

Waiting for Natalie to catch up to me down the long narrow hallway, since with my nervousness of everybody finding out that I looked like the killer I walked even faster then usual. As soon as she caught up I went just the same speed as before rushing down the hallway to the stairs to get to everyone before figured out the similarities I shared with the killer.

"Slow down Jake! I want to find out about this murder just as bad as you, just slow down okay" Natalie called after me as I turned to head down the stair case.

Ignoring her I didn't slow down not until I got half way down the stair case I waited for Natalie to catch up to me. Once she was behind me I kept going in no time we made it to the first floor of the building.

It was almost the same as yesterday morning, a little less people though seeing as there wasn't a bloody corpse lying on the floor. Everyone was there, even some people that I had no clue who they were. Almost the crowd of people I spotted Rashel standing beside James and poppy. Leading Natalie in there direction I stopped near Rashel.

Turning around to see us Rashel said "Hey guys I guess you heard about the news".

"Yah we did and I was wondering if you could stay with Natalie for a bit?" I asked.

"Oh sure, bye Jake then" Rashel replied.

Before leaving to go find Ash I whispered in Natalie's ear "stay safe okay".

She nodded in response, and then went into conversation with Rashel about something that I didn't get to hear as I darted of in the other direction.

Finally I noticed ash standing in a corner by a window talking to vampire dressed in the same outfit that Nelson used to wear.

Walking towards them I stopped and waited for the conversation to die down. Finishing up there conversation Ash said to me "Hey Jake, do you want to go talk in another room where it's not so loud?"

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you" I said laughing, and then realizing it probably wasn't right to be laughing after finding out somebody just got murdered I stopped.

"Well it was nice talking to you Stefan" Ash said to the other man.

Stefan said goodbye to Ash, then left.

"You know where you first found me here?" Ash asked.

"Yah I remember that room, you wanted to talk there?" I said assuming that's why Ash mentioned it in the first place.

"Nobody should be there right now, it'll be just us then" said Ash.

"Okay I think I can recall the way there" I said walking off in the direction where I thought it was located.

When we got to the room I saw Ash was right, the room was empty leaving just us. It looked the same as the last time that I was there. The comfy white couch sat against a wall, with a black coffee table in front of it, the walls were painted a dark red accenting the room really well. The only difference from the first time that I was here was a fireplace with brown bricks surrounding it was now lit with orange, yellow and red flames brightening up the entire room.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked Ash curious to find out.

"You said you had something to, so you go first okay" Ash replied.

"Okay" I said unsure where to start.

After pausing a bit I finally continued on "Yesterday when I called you to come watch Natalie for a bit, it was because I needed to talk to Thierry about something that I drew".

Taking out my sketchbook from under my arm I flipped to the page that I sketched on last night, and then I placed it on the table in front of us.

Leaving off from where I previously stopped I said "This is it, Thierry thought it was me only in the future if I take a wrong path. But this morning when I received that call from James and he described what the killer supposedly looked like, it looks identical to the description. Ash what if people start suspecting that I killed that girl? What do I do then?"

Looking at me eye to eye Ash said sternly "Jake no one is going to accuse you of killing someone, you've changed, I've seen it with my own eyes and if anyone does I'll be here for you okay that's what friends are for right?"With a laugh he said "Besides I'm sure you'd kick their butt easily, you were pretty good at that before, you were just doing it for the wrong reason".

"Thanks man! It's good to know your there for me" I said feeling more relieved then when I first told Ash.

"So… you're still doing this whole drawing thing then" Ash said dragging out the first word.

"Yah I guess I am" I replied.

"Huh so do they still come true" Ash asked.

"Still do same as they always did" I said not that all grateful of these drawings that I do, all they do is cause confusion.

"That drawing that you just showed me… it's saying something is going to happen with that guy then or that something already has" Ash said trying to figure it all out.

"Like I said I think it's about the murder that killed the shape shifter" I said.

"Okay, okay so lets say that its not you, lets say that this person" Ash said pointing to my drawing "is the one who committed the crime. Now why would a vampire want to kill a shape shifter, was it random, or was it out of revenge and the big question who?" Ash said.

"I don't think it was out of revenge or a random attack. I think whoever this vampire is wanted to kill a shape shifter, they just happened to pick that girl to kill. He planned on killing a shape shifter that night, I'm just not sure why. As for who, I think it might be Kevin" I told Ash.

"Kevin? Why would he do it?" Ash confused.

"I saw him taking blood from a witch, not long ago. It could be him then" I said finally telling someone what I saw.

"That's weird I don't know why Kevin would do that? But Jake if he was taking blood from a witch, not a shape shifter how would he be the killer?" Ash asked making my theory maybe not sound so good anymore.

"Oh… well I don't know. But there's something off about him, I can feel it" I said.

"We can watch him from now on then, we need real proof for it to actually be him though" Ash said.

"Okay we both watch Kevin then; anyone else that you think might be a suspect?" I asked.

"Nope not yet" he replied.

"I better go find Natalie, I promised myself I would try to be with her at all times" I said getting up.

"See you Jake" Ash said while getting up as well.

Leaving through the door I went off to go find my Natalie.


End file.
